1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the measurement of currents and their effects upon sediments in bodies of water, such as the ocean, lakes, estuaries, lagoons and reservoirs and, more particularly, to apparatus to be positioned in a body of water for collecting data about currents and sediments and associated pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The measurements of currents in bodies of water and the effects these currents have an erosion and the suspension, transportation, and deposition of sediments is a matter of great importance to the investigation of many problems related to human activity. The dumping of numerous waste forms in shallow water, as well as dredging and other engineering activities, places large quantities of sediment and polluting substances in suspension. These substances are subsequently carried away to different parts of the water body by the actions of currents. Many problems related to waste disposal, channel and harbor dredging, offshore drilling and other engineering projects require detailed knowledge of the motion of suspended sediments and materials and the effects of currents upon sediment movement.
Present aquatic current measuring systems have significant limitations. The most common system uses a propeller or vane-type current meter and means such as a magnetic tape or other recording device for recording the number of revolutions of the propeller. The record is then recovered and processed electronically to determine current velocity. However, no record of the composition, texture, or volume of sediment carried by the currents is collected or measured by such devices. The only permanent information obtained is a magnetic tape or other record. No physical material or substance is obtained from the water body to show the actual response of the water mass to current activity.